La importancia del Desayuno
by elicat
Summary: Naru por el apuro no pudo desayunar y luego de un entrenamiento exaustivo se marea, desmaya y termina en la casa de Sasuke Pesimo summary yaoi


8:10am

La Importancia del Desayuno

8:10am

El equipo 7 debía reunirse con Kakashi-sensei en el puente hacia 10 minutos para su normal entrenamiento, pero la noche anterior Naruto se había pasado de hora e ido a la cama pasadas las 2 de la madrugada viendo quien sabe qué cosa en la televisión.

Sakura irrumpe en la casa del kitsune mas que molesta por la tardanza de su compañero, Kakashi-sensei la había enviado por el, ya que no llegaba, y lo necesitaban para el trabajo en pares que debían hacer en el día de hoy, la peli rosa se había prestado a irlo a buscar con la esperanza de que la pusieran a trabajar con su amado Sasuke cuando volviese con Naruto.

-¡¡Narutooooooooo!!-grito rompiendo (literalmente) la puerta y haciendo que cierto rubio saltara de la cama

-¿que? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¡YO NO FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Créeme Sakura-chan!

-Naruto-baka, vamonos, ¡tenemos que entrenar!-lo agarro con un gancho para llevarlo así como estaba, en pijama, a donde fuese

-pero Sakura-chan, de-déjame vestirme-

-de acuerdo, pero… ¡hazlo rápido!-salio como alma que lleva el diablo casi reventando la puerta del frente, Naruto temió que sufriera la misma suerte que la de su habitación pero por suerte fue mas fuerte, el rubio iba a servirse algo de desayuno cuando Miss frente volvió a entrar a la casa-Naruto… ¿que haces?-dijo cuando sus ojos fueron oscurecidos por el disgusto

-¿nada?-dijo Narutito ladeando la cabeza asustado, la muchacha lo arrastro hacia fuera hasta llegar a donde los esperaban Kakashi leyendo su inseparable icha-icha paradise y Sasuke tomandose ¿Por qué no? Una siestesita.

-¿ah?-dijo despistado el sensei-Sakura, ya volviste-cierra su librillo-entonces ya podemos empezar-dicho esto, el moreno que estaba subido en un árbol bajo.

-usuratonkachi, no pudiste durar mas, dobe-dijo el moreno haciendo disgustar a Naru desde la primera hora del día y es que aunque Sasuke nunca lo dijera, le fascinaba ver a Naruto rabiar, parecía un gatito peleándose con su sombra y ya que el kitsune era tan fácil de molestar, ¿que mas daba?

-¡te voy a matar Sasuke-baka!-dijo listo para saltarle encima al chico que mostraba una sonrisa divertida cuando Kakashi interrumpió aburrido de tanta discusión, el sabia que si dejaba que esta iniciara, terminarían como siempre: a los golpes y le retrasarían aun mas el día.

-no me mal interpreten, me divierte verlos, es mas, con ustedes quien necesita la WWF, pero ¡joder! Esa solo la dan los domingos-dijo empezando a caminar alejándose de ellos en dirección al río.

-Ka-kakashi sensei, ¿no dijo que trabajaríamos en pares?-dijo la peli rosa algo sonrojada mirando a Sasuke que se reía con las señas que Naruto le hacia con las manos tratando de insultarlo ignorándola por completo

-si, Sakura, pero con el retraso, no se podrá, vamos solo a entrenar como siempre- la chica se enserio y miro con odio a Naruto, otro plan para estar a solas con Sasuke, arruinado por Naruto.

Llegaron a la orilla del río y empezaron a hacer cosas de ninjas, practicar con shurikens y algunos jutsus y luego de un corto rato, las tripas le recordaron a cierto rubito que no había desayunado nada con el apuro de Sakura.

¨!kuso! ¿y ahora que?¨

-¿Qué tal una carrera?-sugirió Kakashi interrumpiendo los pensamientos del kitsune.

-es que… vera Kakashi-sensei yo…

-ni en broma, que no ve que le tiemblan las patas, sabe que va perder, ni se lo mencione Kakashi-sensei

-¿¡que!?-grito Naruto olvidando por un momento su estado de dolor tripal- tu sabes que yo soy el mejor corredor de la aldea de la hoja, ¡de veras!

-pero aun no terminamos con la rutina Kakashi-sensei-le recordó una muy organizada Sakura

-¿a no?-dijo muy despistado el maestro- ¡claro que no! Ya lo sabia-dijo haciéndose Kakashi, los chicos continuaron hasta que Naruto estaba un poco mareado, por algo el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día y el extrañamente empezaba a ver danzar los árboles, el entrenamiento termino dando como resultado a un cansado Sasuke, una muy sudada Sakura y a un Naruto algo…confundido

-¡Uffff! Ya vamonos a casa-dijo Sakura cubriendo su cara del sol con una mano estando sentada en el pasto, el cielo tenia unas nubes negras que amenazaban, con Naruto acostado relativamente cerca con los ojos cerrados; Sasuke por su parte estaba recostado de un árbol esperando a que lo dejaran marchar, el exhaustivo entrenamiento lo había dejado tan mal como a los otros dos, así que también decidió sentarse a los pies del árbol que tenia a la espalda, miro de reojo a Kakashi que no parecía con ganas de irse aun, luego vio a Sakura, quien le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, el aparto la vista sin ponerle mucha atención, luego sentó sus ojos en el kitsunito que respiraba de una forma un algo rara, y es que todo su comportamiento el día de hoy había sido así, normalmente cuando todos estaban ya sin fuerzas, Naruto siempre las sacaba de donde fuera, pero hoy estaba mas quieto que dos viejos en una foto, estaba sudado y con los labios entre-abiertos

-ummmh- el moreno se remojo los labios sin darse mucha cuenta del sonido que había emitido sin dejar de mirar fijamente la boca del kitsune

-¿todo bien Sasuke?-dijo riendo el mayor, Sasuke volvió a la tierra, últimamente se quedaba embobado mirando a Naruto cuando el no lo veía y desde hacia un tiempo disfrutaba mucho el simple hecho de verlo cada mañana

-¿nos vamos o no?-dijo algo molesto por dejarse cachar in fraganti por Kakashi

-¿que? Los deje descansar un poco, ahora toca la carrera

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Matarnos?-dijo una un poco disgustada Sakura acercándose a su mentor junto con Sasuke

-solo háganlo ¿si?, anda, ve tu primero con Naruto- el mencionado brillo por su ausencia

-¿Naruto?-dijo el moreno extrañado de no ver al rubio brincando como siempre, en su lugar estaba acostadito aun

-parece que de verdad le pego fuerte el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Sakura hincada frente a el, estaba dormido

-lo despierto enseguida, vayan ustedes dos, el que gane, que compita con Naruto

-¡Hai!-rápidamente salieron los dos para por fin terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy mientras que Kakashi-sensei se acercaba a Naruto con sigilo

"ya veo que es lo tanto te mira Sasuke, de verdad te ves adorable" lo sacudió con delicadeza

-eh, zorro durmiente, ya es de día-dijo con suavidad, Naruto se medio despertó llevándose una mano a la boca para limpiarse algo de saliva que se había escapado, se sentó con lentitud y de nuevo sintió todo dando vueltas-¿estas bien? Te ves algo débil

-si, es que…-en ese preciso instante llego Sasuke, seguido unos segundos después por Sakura

-vaya Sasuke, de verdad eres rápido-dijo esperando que el moreno devolviera el cumplido, no hubo ni un gracias, solo se acerco a Kakashi-sensei y se inclino un poco frente a Naru

-¿ya te despertaste, Naruto?

-¡¿que?! ¿no me ves?- Le dijo con rudeza, era normal para ellos

-pues, terminemos con la carrera Naruto vs. Sasuke

-baka-dijo por lo alto volviendo a su posición inicial, el rubio se levanto pero enseguida del mareo dio un traspiés sin caerse que Sasuke noto

-mejor dejémoslo para mañana, Naruto esta un poco débil-dijo genuinamente preocupado, pero Naruto no lo sintió así, creyó que era uno de sus muchos sarcasmos para hacerlo sentir al menos

-¡hagámoslo y seguro te pateare el trasero! ¡Sasuke baka presumido!

-yo creo que esta bien Naruto, mañana lo haremos-dijo el sennin tratando de calmar a su alumno

-¡noooo! ¡Ahora!

-bien, aquí lo que haremos, hagan la carrera, yo me voy a mi casita a besar a Irukita y mañana me dicen el resultado

-no necesitábamos saber lo segundo-dijo representando a todos Sakura

-¡por mi esta bien!

-no, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-ahora eres tu el que esta asustado, si me temes, no tienes que hacerlo-se creció el rubio haciéndose el fuerte- ¡ja!

-te voy a enseñar-se pusieron en posición de carrera y salieron a las tres que ellos mismos contaron- el sennin se despidió de Sakura y en una nube de humo desapareció; la pelirosada estaba muy cansada como para pretender correr tras Sasuke y Naruto, así que decidió caminar lentamente a paso tortuga

Corrían a toda velocidad sobre la piedras del río con mucho apuro, al principio Naruto intento seguir a Sasuke pero el mareo lo vencía, para colmo, las nubes de mas temprano cumplieron con su amenaza y unas gotas delgadas empezaron a caer mojando el camino, hasta que en un momento el moreno dejo de sentir la presencia del rubio detrás suyo, creyó en su arrogancia que lo había dejado muy atrás.

¨Espera, pero… ni Sakura se queda tan atrás¨

-¿Qué te paso, dobe?-dijo riendo un poco deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás-¿dobe?-dijo enseriándose-¿Naruto?-empezó a caminar de regreso-si esto es un trampa tuya, para ganarme, te muelo la cara a golpes-pero aun con esa amenaza que siempre funcionaba no escucho nada, afino su visión y logro ver una prenda naranja muy característica de su energético amigo dentro del río- maldición ¡Naruto!- se lanzo al agua sin pensarlo ni dos veces y agarro al rubio que estaba inconciente y lo saco del agua, a este punto llovía relativamente fuerte, Sasuke puso a Naru en la orilla y le reviso los signos vitales, estaban normales aunque un poco débiles, empezó a hacerle presión con las dos manos en el pecho como un ejercicio de resucitación y decididamente pego sus labios a los del rubito.

-estaba decidido a adueñarme de tus labios…-decía mientras presionaba el pecho y volvía a darle aire-…pero no bajo estas circunstancia usuratonkachi-y presionaba una vez mas al chico hasta que unos segundos después el rubio tosió, Sasuke le ayudo a sentarse para que votara el agua que había en sus pulmones pero lo hizo como un acto reflejo y después sucumbió al desmayo

Sasuke levanto en brazos al rubio y se dirigió directamente a la casa Uchiha que a la larga estaba mas cerca que la casa de Naruto, en el camino sintió como el muchacho entre sus brazos se estremecía del frío, entró por una ventana y lo depositóen una cama deshecha, el se alejó un poco para pensar que hacer, Naruto soltó un quejido y se Sasuke de un salto se acercó.

-¿estas bien… Naruto?

-eres tan guapo, Sasuke-soltó la primera incoherencia que le llegó a la mente mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello mojado

-es-estas desvariando Naruto-dijo sonrojado y bajándole la mano-vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada en lo que me dices que te pasó- habló sin pensar y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó aun mas

¨¿Cómo que quitarle esa ropa? ¿Qué estas pensando Sasuke? Espera, debo hacerlo sino… ¡no! No puedo ponerme a encuerar a Naruto aquí, ¿y si no me controlo?¨

Se volteo a ver a Naru que titiritaba del frío en el lecho, el moreno entendió su deber, si no le quitaba esa ropa pescaría un resfriado, solo tenia que tener un poco de auto control, y claro, el era el gran Sasuke Uchiha, ¡claro que podría!

Levanto al kitsune por la espalda, el se dejaba entre sueños, primero le quitó la banda echando hacia atrás el pelo que caía por la humedad en la frente del rubio, luego la chaqueta con cuidado para ni siquiera rozar su cuerpo y no perder el control, Naruto estaba sentado bamboleándose todo mareado pero sin poder componer las ideas para decirle que era hambre lo que tenia; Sasuke empezó soltándole la cuerdita que sostenía el pantalón, lo empezó a bajar y en mala hora a Naruto le dieron ganas de estornudar moviéndose estrepitosamente y causando sin remedio que Sasuke rozara la pierna de Naruto que contrario a lo que pensó estaba caliente y suave. El moreno se mordió el labio.

-me gustas Sasuke-dijo de nuevo en un desvarío recostándose de golpe, el moreno aprovechó para ir a buscar lo que le pondría al rubio después, Naruto agarró un pastelillo de quien sabe cuando que vio sobre la mesa de noche y se lo metió de golpe en la boca logrando cierta estabilidad en su cuerpo para que luego Sasuke lo tomara del brazo volviéndolo a sentar para terminar de desvestirlo (-/-)

-anda usuratonkachi, levanta los brazos- el chico obedeció con mas control de su cuerpo, mas que hambriento antes parecía borracho, obedeció a la orden y Sasuke se encontró para su desgracia un abdomen esculpido que pertenecía a Naru y que estaba a su merced

"Control, Sasuke, Control"

Naruto se sentó otra vez de buenas a primeras, agarro a Sasuke por la nuca y lo acerco a su rostro lo suficiente para que el moreno perdiera los estribos.

"Me arrepentiré de esto, pero… ¡al diablo con el control!"

Pensó volviendo nula la distancia que los separaba, primero beso los labios superficialmente hasta que el rubio impaciente separo los labios para permitir la entrada al moreno, y sus lenguas juguetearon en haciendo círculos entre ellas y después Naruto lamió los labios del pelinegro como un gatito, y este recorrió sus manos por el torso del chico y lo recostó en el colchón amortiguando la caída de la cabeza con su mano.

-eres…-dijo el rubio sin poder terminar la frase, no encontraba el adjetivo para describir a Sasuke

-¿irresistible?-dijo tan modesto como solía ser el moreno, el rubio rió, estaban acostados uno encima del otro, y Naru empezó a despojar de su pieza superior al Uchiha, el, se dejo de buena gana, quedando en la misma situación y por primera vez eran iguales, ninguno luchaba por ser el primero, Uzumaki por describirlo de buena manera degustaba los labios de Sasuke

-Sasuke-koi-dijo sonrojándose acariciando la espalda fornida, el moreno rió y le beso la punta de la nariz cariñosamente y se quedaron viendo, hasta que Sasuke decidió ponerle acción al asunto y empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Naru que solo aspiraba profundamente cuando lo mordía, luego se relajo y empezó a soltar pequeños gemiditos que excitaban a Sasu pero que al mismo tiempo lo enternecían.

-estas salado Naruto-baka-dijo, Naruto interpreto que quería iniciar una pelea y se puso entre triste y enojado, pero cuando se separo un poco para verlo, lo vio sonreír de una forma tan linda y genuina, el, al verse sentirse observado escondió su rostro en el cuello del kitsune aun sonriendo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la boca, lo lamió y recorrió, acostándose al lado del rubio desde el inicio de su pecho hasta donde llegaban los boxers de pastelillos de colores que este llevaba puestos.

-mmm, pastelillos…-dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Error numero 24:

Jamás, pero ¡jamás! le hables de comida a un kitsune hambriento.

Ante este comentario el cerebro le recordó al estomago de Naruto que salvo el pastelillo de fecha desconocida que había comido hacia poquito, se moría de hambre.

"No pienses en eso Naruto-se decía a si mismo mientras Sasuke se disponía a lamer uno de sus pezones- ¡NO! ¡Comida no! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sa-su-ke!"-el moreno bajaba al ombligo de Naru cuando escucho a unas turbas pidiendo auxilio y por la cercanía interpreto de inmediato que eran las tripas de Naruto.

-¿Naruto…?-dijo recostando su cabeza en el abdomen del kitsune un poco serio-eso no fue mi imaginación ¿o si?-el rubio se sonrojo esta vez por sentirse descubierto, el moreno relajo el rostro y sonrió, otra de esas sonrisas que no eran de sarcasmo, ni de superioridad, sino de ternura.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo al verlo levantarse de la cama y rascarse la cabeza, se acerco al lecho y se inclino un poco ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase.

-sostente, no te me vayas a matar en las escaleras, Naruto…-koi-sonrió de nuevo-vamos a buscarte algo de comer-Uzumaki sostuvo la mano de Sasuke y bajaron las escaleras agarraditos de mano hasta la cocina.

-gomen…-Sasuke intervino

-siéntate Naruto-kun-dijo señalándole una silla en la mesa de desayunar, el kitsunito obedeció- te haré mi especialidad… ¡un sándwich de jamón con queso!-Naruto empezó a reír por la broma, Sasuke lo acompaño; sus risas se oían por toda la casa, algo que hacia mucho no se escuchaba en esa gran mansión, el Uchiha se acerco a su koi y le dio un beso en los labios-hablo en serio, no se hacer nada mas-dijo enseriándose, Naru abrió los ojos como platos, y volvieron a reír.

Luego de no 1, ni 2, sino 3 sándwiches, el estomago de Naruto dejo de gruñir, y mientras Naru comía Sasuke también comía, pero a Naruto con la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun ¿no vas a comer nada?-dijo mordiendo un pedazo de su pan relleno, Sasuke se paro de su silla y se dirigió hacia Naru

-ujum- asintió, y sostuvo la nuca del rubio y empezó a lamer los contornos de su boca que tenia ketchup, mayonesa, etc.-te voy a comer a ti…-dijo mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de chico mientras ubicaba sus manos en la cintura del Uzumaki que se dejaba a gusto-mmm rico…- para luego besarlo- dulce… mmm-gimió suavemente- podría comerte todos los días, voy a hacer la dieta de Naruto.


End file.
